Boxer & Sock with Garterbelt
by Erik Altman
Summary: Entre el Cielo y la Tierra se encuentra una ciudad donde los humanos viven bajo la constante amenaza de los ataques de espíritus malignos, Daten city. Pero hay quienes tratan de borrar estas manifestaciones y que por el deseo humano han transcendido de la luz y tienen la obligación de alejar la oscuridad...Son los mensajeros de Dios, ¿o los sirvientes del Diablo?
1. Excretando sin honor ni humanidad

_N/A: Hola a todos. Como es el capitulo no haré el típico disclamer, aunque si que aclararé que los personajes y el 80% de lo que ocurre en este fanfic pertenece a Gainax y a los creadores de Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt._

_Bueno, quería aclarar ciertos puntos antes de empezar la historia:_

_1- Se trata de un fic en el que los protegonistas principales son los genders de P&SwG, teniendo las mismas vivencias y prácticamente los mismos sucesos, algunos cambiaran y otros darán giros increíbles. Es decir, es un fic que relata la serie cambiando de sexo a los dos protagonistas, aunque también a algunos personajes secundarios y a los antagonistas: Kneesocks, Scanty y Corset. Personajes como Garterbelt y Brief permanecerán en su sexo original pues sino no tiene sentido la historia._

_2- Contiene sexo, lenguaje obsceno, palabrotas, desnudos, humillaciones, homoerotismo, sadomasoquismo, maltrato animal, acoso escolar, drogadicción, pedofilia...y un largo etcétera._

_3- Los capitulos ya están escritos, son **25 capitulos**, con **3 inventado**s por mí y **22 de la serie** original, quitando dos capitulos (Chuck of the future pues sería lo mismo y Vomiting Point porque no me gustó nada ni lo entendí, el de las hermanas demonio esta en uno solo). Ya que están escritos iré **actualizando cada 5 días**, en épocas muy chungas cada semana o dos, aunque como no es escribir seguro que nada._

_4- Sé que no son oficiales pero ya podrían meter a Boxer A. y a Sock A. en personajes que no puedo meterle personajes a esto. FFUU._

_5- Hay yaoi e incesto, si no os gusta, os jodéis._

_6- El primer capitulo, **Excretando sin honor ni humanidad **es el episodio más asqueroso de toda la serie, justamente siendo el primero. Para aquellos de estomago débil no os recomiendo leer algunas partes del fic, concretamente las del final. Luego los episodios son más normales, este es que se lleva la palma._

_7- Los genders protagonistas son Boxer, que es bisexual, pervertido, presumido y malhablado; y Sock, ama el dulce, es bastante serio y protestón, odia que le hablen de sexo con indirectas y es acosado por el pedofilo de Garter en ocasiones. Los de los antagonistas son Slip y Anklesock, maniáticos del orden, incestuosos, y Corset es Girdle en versión femenina._

_Ale, ahí os dejo, espero que os guste._

* * *

_**1-Excretando sin honor ni humanidad**_

* * *

_Aquí, entre el Cielo y la Tierra, se encuentra una ciudad, Daten City._

_Donde los humanos viven bajo la constante amenaza de los ataques de espíritus malignos._

_La oscuridad invade los corazones de la gente. _

_Y, aunque nadie de la ciudad sabe de esto, la esta consumiendo._

_Pero hay quienes tratan de borrar estas manifestaciones._

_Que por el deseo humano han transcendido de la luz._

_Y tienen la obligación de alejar la oscuridad..._

_Son los mensajeros de Dios,_

_¿O los sirvientes de la Bestia?_

_-_Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck.-un ser verde, de aspecto parecido al de un perro saltaba sin cesar a los pies de una enorme iglesia construida al borde de una colina, desde la que se podía observar toda la ciudad.

El ser tenía rasgos extraños, a parte de su color verde lima como piel llevaba tres cremalleras en su cuerpo, una en su espalda y trasero y dos en su cabeza, usando estas dos últimas a modo de orejas y la primera como la cola. Además de que uno de sus ojos era más grande que el otro, pues uno era abierto y el otro achinado.

Un trueno rompió el cielo y cayó directamente sobre el animal, arrancando de él nuevos "chucks" pronunciados como sollozos.

Una puerta secreta se abrió del muro cerca del cual Chuck votaba alegre antes y de él salió un afro gigantesco seguido de una cabeza perteneciente a un hombre negro de mediana edad pegada a él. Por la trampilla también se podía ver parte de su atuendo, el cual resultaba ser una dalmática blanca con dos estolas blancas que contenían dos cruces invertidas rojas. El hombre también sacó un brazo junto al afro y su cabeza y este sostenía un pequeño martillo de madera que no tardó en usar para golpear con fuerza la cabeza del perro verde-lima.

Chuck escupió un trozo de papel que se formó en su estomago cuando el rayo cayó sobre él y este rodó en el aire antes de tocar el suelo y desplegarse, mostrando un claro e indirecto mensaje escrito en él:

_W.C_

Las campanas sonaron por toda la colina, avisando del inicio de una nueva misión para los cazadores de fantasmas que seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas como dos ángeles.

Las dos chicas se alteraron al escuchar aquel extraño sonido, sin saber donde se encontraban ni porque estaban allí y no pudieron sobresaltarse y saltar de la cama a toda velocidad cuando escucharon las campanas sonar muy fuerte, despertandolas de su sueño.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-preguntó una de ellas tomando su ropa del suelo, seguida por la otra.

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó ella antes de recordar lo que ocurrió anoche.

Un chico de cabellos rubios se despertó y perezosamente abrió los ojos echando un poco hacía arriba su pecho, observando el vacío con su mirada hasta sentarse en la cama.

En otra habitación de colores oscuros y decoración muy a lo Tim Burton, en una jaula elevada unos centímetros del suelo y usada como lecho, un chico de cabellos azules oscuros y una capa inferior de color rosa se levantó con la misma mirada vacía que su hermano mayor y con las mismas ganas de este por emprender de nuevo una misión, es decir, nulas.

Ignorando las campanadas, se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos para conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

-Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck.-a los pies de la mesa de ceremonias el perro seguía riendo a pesar de haber sido golpeado por un rayo, por lo que tenía ciertas quemaduras negras en su piel.

Y a su lado Garterbelt observaba impasible como caía del techo un sofá con cuatro personas sobre él, tres de ellas desnudas y uno vestido con una especie de conjunto pijama oscuro. Dos rubios, un chico y una chica, una castaña con los cabellos rizados y el chico del cabello bi-color se sobresaltaron al caer de golpe de sus habitaciones y encontrarse de golpe sobre un sofá a los pies del altar de misa.

-Buenos días, Boxer.-dijo el cura afro observando fijamente, como si acusara con su mirada, al chico de cabellos blondos, quien no parecía muy interesado en lo que el negro le decía.

-Hasta luego, chicas.-dijo con voz sensual mientras movía la mano lentamente, observando como las dos se alejaban del sofá con sus uniformes de policía cubriendo sus vergüenzas.

-Cuando quieras.-respondieron ellas a la vez soltando una risita nerviosa después de aquello.

Boxer bostezó sin taparse la boca y se estiró echando los brazos por detrás del sofá, abriéndose de piernas cómodamente con las sábanas cubriendo su zona intima.

-Buenos días, Sock.-dijo el hombre, cambiando de perspectiva a la del chico vestido con un pijama bastante amplio constituido por una camiseta de manga corta que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color.

-Dulces...días...dulce.-respondió él, tomando una cucharada de un trozo de tarta de nata y chocolate con una capa de caramelo y naranja por encima y una fresa coronando el pastel.

Entre ambos chicos había un peluche de un gato morado siniestro, con medio cuerpo parecido a los peluches Skellanimal y con la otra parte idéntica a como son los gatos en la realidad, y este parecía ser el único que prestaba atención al cura Garterbelt, pues Boxer dormitaba plácidamente y Sock ya se había agotado el pastel y parecía muy concentrado en saborear el delicioso batido que se estaba bebiendo.

-¡Hemos sido bendecidos con otro consejo de los cielos!-exclamó, elevando el tono de voz para que ambos le escucharan.-¡Despierten!-gritó en vista de que ninguno de ellos le hizo el menor caso.

Introdujo su mano en su inmenso afro y extrajo el papel que Chuck escupió en el que se podía leer "W.C", mostrando este a los dos chicos encargados de cazar ghosts. Aunque este acto pasó más desapercibido pues Boxer ya comenzó a roncar y su hermano devoraba un nuevo trozo de tarta, mientras que Chuck se había puesto a los pies de ellos y se reía descaradamente de Garter, retorciéndose de la risa.

Una cuerda descendió del techo y él tiró de ella, desplegando un panel que surgió del suelo y que se plantó frente al sofá. En el panel había un váter con la taza levantada y el hombre del afro apuntó con una vara el dibujo.

-¡En los últimos días, ha habido un sin fin de casos de seres humanos tragados por el baño!-el dibujo cambió a un hombre sentado en la taza felizmente excretando antes de que a la taza le surgiera dientes y comenzara a tragárselo.-Los humanos son más vulnerables cuando están cagando.-afirmó mientras las imágenes pasaban a una mano surgiendo de la taza inerte y a una chica con la cabeza dentro de la taza en un baño público lleno de pintadas.-¡No hay acción más malvada y cobarde como esta!-Después a un hombre con medio cuerpo introducido y solo el culo con papel pegado a él a la vista e inmediatamente a unos inodoros de hombre de baño público en el cual en uno estaba introducido medio cuerpo y en el otro solo se podía ver la cabeza de un hombre.-¡Esto debe ser obra de los espíritus!

-¿Sabes? Seguro que te encantaría despertarte con algo dentro tu culo.-dijo sonriente el chico de cabellos dorados a su hermano menor mientras lo señalaba acusador con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía inerte detrás del sofá.

-¿Realmente no tienes un estándar?-replicó el otro con voz aburrida.

-Pero es fantástico, ¿sabes? Solo le das tres vueltas y medio giro...-comenzó a explicar moviendo la mano concorde a su explicación.

-Me interesan más los dulces.-sentenció el otro ignorando a su hermano mayor.

-¿Y las proteínas?-preguntó.

-Depende.-respondió Sock, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-Son buenas para ti.-afirmó Boxer con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.- ¿Verdad, Garter?-preguntó, girando su cabeza hacía la del hombre negro al igual que su hermano.

-¡¿Y cómo voy a saber yo eso?-replicó molesto él, escupiendo a ambos.-¡Escuchad! Si vosotros dos, ángeles obscenos, no queréis _caer_,¡vuestra única salida es recolectar _heavens_ eliminando espíritus malignos de la superficie!-exclamó sin ser escuchado por ambos ángeles que estaban más interesados en sacarse la cera de los oídos y arreglarse el cabello que en hacerle caso.

El hombre sacó un estuche de tela roja y bordes de madera negra con tres monedas doradas en el, brillando con fuerza, al lado de múltiples huecos vacíos para más de ellas.

-¡No están aquí para coleccionar mujeres o dulces!-recriminó, escupiendo de nuevo a los dos.-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Meteros eso en la cabeza!

Chuck volvió a reírse descaradamente del cura por el mínimo caso que recibía y se tiró un pedo frente a los dos chicos. Estos atacaron al animal, primero Boxer con una manotada que estrelló la cabeza del animalillo contra el suelo, seguida de una patada de Sock que hizo rebotar a este y lanzarlo por el aire, golpe que fue rematado por una patada del mayor que lanzó al perro contra el gótico quién le dio una manotada respondida de un combo de rodillazo y patada de Boxer. El animal comenzó a pasar a ser una pelota de tenis entre ambos chicos hasta que de una patada doble de ambos chicos fue lanzado hacía el panel donde su cerebro de aplastó y salió de su cabeza soltando un liquido morado que se quedó impregnado en el blanco.

-Ya lo sabemos...-replicó Sock entonces, desviando su mirada.

-Menuda mierda.-protestó el otro suspirando de aburrimiento.- Venga, vamos.-protestó, tomando la sábana y sacándosela para irse a cambiar.

**BSG**

-Sock.

-Boxer.

-¡Hagamoslo!-dijo el chico mientras su hermano introducía la llave en el contacto del vehículo.

Boxer iba vestido con una camisa roja abierta y cuello subido, de manga corta, con una cadena dorada en su cuello y con unos pantalones vaqueros largos caídos, mostrando unos boxers rojizos claros. Mientras, Sock usaba un atuendo de tonos más oscuros que consistía en un chaleco gris sobre una camisa negra de mangas cortas y cuello bajado con un lazo azul en el, junto a unos shorts negros con un cinturón azul y dos tirantes caídos azules también y dos calcetines que tenían fin por dentro de donde alcanzaba el pantalón y que eran a a rallas azules y negras. Uno llevaba unas Converse All Star rojas y blancas mientras que el otro usaba unas botas negras que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de su talón.

El coche rugió con violencia y sus luces se encendieron iluminando cráneos humanos en aquel pasaje subterráneo antes de que las ruedas giraran a toda velocidad y el coche saliera disparado hacía el frente y saliera de aquel túnel bajo tierra por una obertura que se creó entre las tumbas del cementerio cercano a la capilla.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y exclamaron de felicidad cuando las ruedas pisaron asfalto de carretera y tomó una gran velocidad, arrollando a los coches más lentos que por allí pasaban y lanzandolos fuera de la vía por las ráfagas de viento que el vehículo creaba a su paso.

-¡Mete a este puto cacharro todo el acelerador de una jodida vez!-exigió el mayor a su hermano menor que conducía.- _Go, See-Through, go_!-exclamó, pronunciando el nombre del vehículo del coche, See-Through, en su exclamación de euforia.

El coche tomó más velocidad cuando Sock pisó a fondo el acelerador y llegaron en un santiamén a la otra punta de la ciudad, donde los edificios pasaban de ser rascacielos, tiendas o bloques de pisos a barrios de casas idénticas y aspecto de tranquilidad aburrida. En el cual había una furgoneta de un negocio de especialistas en desatascar váteres aparcada frente a una casa.

-Oh, por favor señor, revise _esta fuga_.-pidió una mujer rubia en su portal, frente al hombre del mono anaranjado, con un simple albornoz ostentoso y rosado claro, prácticamente transparente como vestimenta.- ¿Eres bueno con las manos?-preguntó sensualmente, acercándose al otro sin reparos.

-Gracias por preferirnos.-agradeció el hombre con cortesía.- Será una inspección rápida.

-Que joven más trabajador...-respondió ella, acercando su rostro peligrosamente hacía el otro.- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar...algo? Necesito que inspeccione _mi tubería_.

-¡Bingo!-el See-Through rompió el ambiente junto a la voz de Boxer, golpeando de lleno el furgón del fontanero y lanzando este a toda velocidad hacía el patio de la mujer.-exclamó el rubio saltando del coche al igual que su hermano y quedando de pie frente al hombre del mono asustado que los miraba desde el suelo.

-Un baño...un hombre...-dijo aburrido Sock, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres tú, ¿verdad, maldito?-escupió el mayor cruzándose al igual que su hermano.

-¿Lo eres?-preguntó el del pelo bi-color.

-Eres el _ghost_, ¿no?-exclamó el rubio, tocando su cintura hasta agarrar sus boxers y los transformó en una pistola tras una explosión de luz que surgió de su ropa interior.

Boxer se sentó sobre el estomago del hombre y agarró con su mano libre el cuello de este mientras que con la otra juntó su pistola a la frente del fontanero.

-¡Siéntete afortunado, imbécil!-exclamó.- ¿Bien, no es suficiente para ti?

-¿Es él?-dudó su hermano desde atrás, sujetando a su peluche gatuno siniestro, Honeneko, entre sus brazos.

Tres veces apretó el gatillo y tres balas golpearon de lleno al hombre, sonando como cuando un objeto de metal cae por una tubería con varios giros y se da de lleno varias veces. Los tres, los dos chicos y la mujer que se encontraba cubriéndose sus pechos con los brazos

-Ey, esta mierda no funciona.-se dijo a si mismo, mirando su pistola tras alejarla del otro hombre.-Creo que no es el fantasma.

-Sujeto equivocado.-suspiró el otro, mientras la tercera observaba asustada a los dos chicos.

-¡Para, para!-suplicó el hombre.- ¡Me duele! ¿Acaso...hice algo malo...?

Entonces Boxer pudo apreciar lo joven y bien parecido que era el chico que tenía bajo suya, el cual le miraba apenado y suplicante con sus ojos azules intensos abiertos de par y par.

-Lindo.-apreció el chico.

-¿A qué si? Toda una joya en bruto, un semental.-secundó la mujer mirando con hambre la cara del joven fontanero.

Boxer comenzó a babear al ver a aquel hombre y se pasó el brazo por la boca para limpiarse. Su pistola se transformó y en su mano aparecieron unos boxers rojizos claros que no tardó en lanzar a su hermano pequeño.

-Cuidalos, Sock.-pidió el rubio levantándose del suelo y llevándose consigo al chico del mono, quien sonrío como tonto.

-Ahá.-suspiró el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

**BSG**

-Puede darse por afortunado.-afirmó el rubio, sentado en el sofá frente al altar con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

-Pero no era él que buscábamos.-protestó el otro semi tumbado en el sofá, con la espalda apoyada en el costado de su hermano ninfómano.

-Él fue único.-replicó el rubio mirándole con una enorme sonrisa.- Tenía un culo delicioso y estrecho.

-Tus gustos son extraños, hermano.

-El extraño eres tú.-dijo el mayor, acariciando uno de los mechones de su hermano pequeño con la mano que no se encontraba tras el mueble.- Así que cállate.

-¡A callar malditos cerdos pervertidos!-gritó el tipo del afro molesto por ser ignorado de nuevo.

-No sabes del placer de joder a un hombre por el culo.-detalló el rubio ignorando al mayor.

-No creo que quiera.-protestó el otro sonriendo.

-¿Eres más de recibir, hermanito?

-¡Hagan su puto trabajo de una puta vez, perras!-gritó por encima de las palabras de los otros y las risas de Chuck que reía burlándose del negro, casi silenciandolas.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó socarronamente Boxer sin siquiera mirar a Garter.

-¡Me cago en la hostia!-gritó el otro perdiendo los nervios y agarrando a Chuck para lanzarlo al aire contra el techo.- ¡Mejor vallamos a cenar!

**BSG**

-Esa fue una buena cena.-afirmó el rubio mientras miraba todos los platos vacíos de la mesa.

-Garter, ese curry te lo trabajaste, ¿eh?-afirmó el _ghoticboy _arrancando una risa de autosuficiencia del cura.

-Chuck, chuck.-ladró el perro contento con la comida.

-Mi curry es el mejor de las mierdas que existen.-dijo el hombre, alagándose a si mismo.

Boxer se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir nada para ir al baño, subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano desde allí.

-¿Y el postre? ¿Y el postre?-preguntó el chico, por primera vez con voz emocionada en todo el día.- ¿Cacao? ¿Cocoa? ¿Chocolate? ¿Dulces? ¿Frijol Negro? ¿Miel Negra?

-¿A quién le importa? Voy al baño.-protestó el rubio mientras cerraba con puerta la trampilla que había en lo alto de las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño.

-¡Qué el baño te tragué!-deseo a malicia el menor cuando el rubio abrió la puerta.

-¡Qué lo intente!-exclamó, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Boxer cruzó la estancia hasta llegar a la taza, en la cual se bajó los pantalones y los boxer para sentarse sobre ella con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Con su dedo indice golpeó dos veces su glande para hacer votar ligeramente su pene y sonrió como un idiota ante aquella idiotez.

-Estaba pensando en uno de esos pasteles de chocolate de menta Ploppy para el postre.-la voz de Sock entusiasmado llegaba hasta allí dentro, impidiendo que cagara tranquilo.- Me comería quinientos de esos al día, ¿sabes?

-Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck.-los ladridos de Chuck se escuchaban de fondo entre las palabras de su hermano, molestando más aún al blondo.

-Chuck, ¿me estás escuchando, maldito perro?-exclamó el del pelo bicolor.

-Aaaaah, ellos siempre gritan...-protestó el rubio apartándose el pelo de la frente.

-¡Chuck, chuck, chuuuuck!

-Ey, ¡ya sabes! Esos pasteles te dejan la lengua verde toda una semana.

Ignorando los ruidos, el rubio hizo fuerza para soltar el contenido de su trasero y soltó un jadeo de alivio cuando salió del todo, sonriendo satisfecho. Aunque no le duró mucho pues se llevó un sobresalto cuando el váter rugió al recibir su mierda y lo volvió a hacer una segunda vez, advirtiendo al chico de lo que iba a ocurrir con antelación.

-¿Eh...eh?-jadeó sorprendido antes de escuchar como el suelo temblaba y su taza votara junto a él dos veces, tras lo cual llegó un silencio absoluto.

Entonces algo tiró hacía el y su trasero se introdujo al completo en el interior de la taza, quedando el resto de su cuerpo doblado de mala manera en el exterior.

-¡Eh, eh, eeeeeeh!-exclamó asustado intentando salir de ahí.-el agua surgió hacía arriba salpicándolo y la taza tembló violentamente.-¡Heeeeeeeeeeey!-gritó.-¡Sock! ¡Sock! ¡SOCK!

-¡Cállate, Boxer!-protestó su hermano desde el piso inferior.- ¡Los demás no queremos oír como lo sueltas imbécil! ¡Dios! ¡Parece que lo estés disfrutando como una perra!-gritó molesto el chico, tomando el trozo de pastel que le había dado Garter.- ¡Ojalá te dejes todos tus jodidos órganos ahí!

La taza tragó la parte superior del cuerpo del chico y sus piernas se removieron intentando escapar hasta que también fueron tragas por el váter, quedando solo sus boxers y sus pantalones fuera de la taza.

Se escucharon ruidos de jadeos y golpes en el interior de la tubería y la voz de Boxer soltando varios improperios contra el fantasma que le había tragado hacía allí abajo. Entonces, se escuchó un pedo enorme que hizo eco en las cañerías y tras este un torrente de defecación líquida surgió de la taza junto con un Boxer sorprendido. El líquido marrón como el chocolate se apoderó del baño y después del resto de la iglesia, arrastrando al rubio hasta los pies de Sock y Garter quienes observaban aquello sin saber que había ocurrido.

-Lo entiendo...ahora...lo entiendo...-respondió cabreado el ángel.

-¿El qué entiendes?-Garter limpiaba un plato mientras preguntó aquello y Sock saboreaba el pastel del postre.

-¿De dónde ha salido tanto curry?-preguntó el menor antes de que olor les alcanzara.

-¡Apesta!-protestaron ambos antes de vomitar a un lado cada uno.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...-gruñó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, ignorando el hecho de que estaba lleno de mierda de arriba a abajo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que entiendes?-preguntó Sock con el tenedor en mano.

-¡Apesta!-exclamaron de nuevo el cura y el _ghoticboy_ antes de echar la pota de nuevo, tras lo cual Sock se introdujo un trozo de pastel en la boca y tragó, seguido de otros dos trozos.

Las cañerías de toda la ciudad se vieron desprendidas por la fuerza de los torrentes de excreto líquido que ascendieron al cielo, reuniéndose en un punto en concreto transformándose en un enorme y apestoso fantasma hecho de mierda.

-Hey, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó un ciudadano que paseaba con su hijo en brazos.

-¿Una enorme bola de chocolate?-respondió animado un joven cercano al hombre.

-¡Rica!-respondió el niño pequeño antes de que el olor del monstruo les llegara a todas las personas cercanas.

Entonces todos vomitaron antes de que el monstruo les lanzara una ola de su composición que los arroyó a todos. Tras lo cual llegó la policía rápidamente con muchos coches patrulla, posicionándose a los pies del ser y comenzando a disparar contra el sin hacerle ningún daño. El olor les llegó a ellos, haciendo que vomitaran también del asco.

-¡Apestoso!-exclamó el fantasma antes de golpear con la mano a los agentes.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó el jefe de policía, un hombre relleno y viejo con un bigote bastante poblado.-¡No tenemos oportunidad! ¡Oh, reverendo!-exclamó aliviado, recatando en la presencia de Garterbelt a su lado.- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Esto es obra de los espíritus malignos.-afirmó el hombre del afro.- Un fontanero murió asfixiado por el olor tras quedar obstruido en el váter. Se ha convertido en un espíritu maligno que quiere ver como la ciudad de ahoga en mierda.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó el policía antes de vomitar.-¿Qué...qué tenemos que hacer? Nosotros los humanos no tenemos nada que hacer en contra de esa cosa. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar.

-Dios no esta en la Tierra, ¡pero nos ha enviado ángeles!-exclamó el cura alzando ambas manos mientras Boxer y Sock pasaron por su lado, uno impoluto y el otro aún repleto de mierda por encima.- ¡Enseñadnos vuestra gloria! ¡Boxer! ¡Sock!

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esa cosa llena de mierda y a ese gótico marica de pelo rosa y azul?-preguntó incrédulo el policía.

-Terminemos con esto, Sock.-ordenó el mayor mirando con rabia al fantasma.

-No me gusta este olor.-protestó el menor.

-Lo sé, aguantate como un hombre, nenaza.-replicó el blondo.- Te compraré tartas de chocolate y mentas Ploppy por los próximos diez días si me ayudas.

-¿Y harás las colas por las mañanas?-preguntó incrédulo el otro, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al _ghost_.

-Insignificante en comparación con hacer pagar a este hijo de puta por cubrirme de esta apestosa mierda.-gruñó.

-Perfecto.-respondió con una sonrisa antes de que una corona de luz se formara encima de ambos.

Los aros se ensancharon y pasaron desde arriba hasta sus pies, cambiando el atuendo de ambos chicos al completo. Boxer llevaba un chaleco blanco de manga corta con los bordes dorados, abrochado por delante y una gabardina blanca sin mangas de cuello alzado que se habría en dos en la cola y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, junto a una toga de doble capa atada a un lado y dos enormes cobertores en sus piernas con un corazón rojo en cada, también con unos aros dorados en cada muñeca.

En cambio, Sock llevaba un atuendo más ataviado: una camisa blanca junto a un chaleco blanco atado por delante por cuerdas y con el cuello azul, una corbata del mismo tono azulado del cuello y una chaqueta que le llegaba algo más abajo de la cintura con los bordes inferiores azules, de manga larga y con una de sus mangas cortadas dejando un trozo de brazo libre por debajo del hombro, cuyos bordes eran azules. Un cinturón azul y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, con una franja inferior azul y dos tirantes caídos blancos agarrados al pantalón con dos corazones azules. A esto, se le sumaban unos zapatos blancos y unos calcetines cortos de rayas azules y blancas.

A ambos les surgieron unas pequeñas pero significativas alas de la espalda y dos barras de streaper aparecieron de la nada detrás suya, junto a luces discotequeras que impregnaron la calle. Durante unos instantes, las alas crecían y brillaban pero aquella ilusión se desvanecía mientras comenzaban a bailar en la barra, sensualmente. Boxer comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo de abajo a arriba, subiendo algo más el chaleco para mostrar sus abdominales y su pecho con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, bajando con el cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas en el final de la barra y abrirse de piernas mientras que Sock se apartó el pelo de cara y guiñó un ojo antes de comenzar a acariciar su cuello y su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios bajando su cuerpo hacía abajo mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas.

_Oh malvado espíritu nacido de una alma perdida en el Limbo,_

Boxer tomó su ropa interior y tiró de ella hacía abajo con ambas manos mientras se alzaba de espaldas al público, dejando caer luego los boxers lentamente hasta quedar solo sujeto por uno de sus pies.

_recibe juicio de quien tomó a la Santa Virgen,_

Sock se sentó en el suelo con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada tirando de uno de sus calcetines hacía abajo, sacando este de su pie.

_limpia las impurezas del mundo,_

Con un movimiento de pie los boxers del rubio ascendieron hasta su mano y Sock usó la barra para girar por ella y quedar de pie frente a ella con el calcetín entre sus manos, estirado.

_regresa del Cielo y la Tierra,_

Ambas prendas brillaron con fuerza en las manos del chicos, comenzando a tomar una segunda forma.

_¡Arrepiéntete!_

Boxer giró su mano mientras su prenda se transformaba en una pistola gruesa y larga mientras que Sock soltó el agarre de su calcetín de un costado y dio una estocada al aire liberando la espada celestial de la luz que le envolvió.

El rubio apretó el gatillo e inmediatamente después el rostro del fantasma fue agujereado de mala manera antes de que el otro ángel golpeara su cuerpo diversas veces con la espada y lo partiera en múltiples pedazos, tras lo cual su cuerpo explotó de lleno.

-¡Hijos de puta!-exclamó mientras múltiples pedazos de excreto salían dispersados por el cielo y caían sobre la ciudad como si fuera nieve.

La gente exclamó de euforia al verse liberada de aquel fantasma apestoso mientras que una moneda dorada caía frente a Sock y Boxer.

-Bien hecho, chicos.-felicitó el reverendo.

-¿Solo una moneda?-protestó el blondo cuando Garter la tomó del suelo.- Menudos agarrados.

Los tres escucharon como un gong proveniente de la iglesia celebraba su victoria.

-¡El espíritu malvado ha desaparecido! ¡Encontró la paz! ¡Las campanas celebran su paso al Cielo!-predicó el cura ante la atenta mirada del rebaño.

-Bien, al fin acabó.-protestó Boxer mientras se acariciaba los hombros.

-Recuerda tu promesa, estoy listo para hacer encargos.-replicó su hermano menor con cara de desconfianza mientras andaba hacía la iglesia.

-Si, si.-respondió sonriente su hermano, siguiéndole de cerca con dos policías mazados agarrados cada uno a uno de sus brazos.- Mis postres están justo aquí.-afirmó con una sonrisa pervertida mientras los dos agentes sonreían como tontos.

-¡Eres un ángel de verdad!-exclamó uno de ellos encantado.

-Seguramente te castiguen al volver.-protestó el negro siguiendo a los cuatro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con fustas y cadenas?-preguntó interesado Sock.

-Aburrido.-protestó Garter.

-Estoy ocupado, ¡iros a tomar viento fresco!-protestó el tirador adelantando a su hermano pequeño.

**END.**

* * *

**Título original**: Batallas sin honor ni humanidad.

* * *

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis: **Si os gusta, review, si no os gusta, review.** ¡Nada de observers por aquí!

Penes.

Atentamente: Dark Chocobito.


	2. Carrera Mortal 2010

_**2- Carrera Mortal 2010**_

-A...aaaah...-gimió el hombre bajo suya, antes de dejarse caer a la cama a medio dormirse.

-¡Ey, espera!-protestó el rubio, observando como el otro se encontraba marcando una nueva equis en la pared.- ¡No puedes dormirte ahora! ¡Aún me quedan balas en la recamara! ¡No has de ir tan rápido!-exclamó molesto, obligando al otro a girarse para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.- ¡Qué sea rápido no significa que sea bueno!

-Pero eres todo un ángel...-protestó aquel hombre de cabellos morenos y leve barba, casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

-¿Cuentas tus orgasmos en la pared?-preguntó incrédulo el chico de cabellos dorados, mirando con una sonrisa divertida las equis de la pared.- ¡Qué patético! Yo solo me vine dos veces.-rió, sin ser escuchado por el otro.

-Pareces más un demonio que un ángel...-rectificó su acompañante.

-Aburrido...-suspiró con cara de resignación. Siempre se quedaba con ganas de más cuando los demás no podían seguirlo.- Mejor piérdete, bastardo.-replicó tomando el mando de la mesita de noche y accionando el botón de encender mientras tiraba al chico de la cama de una patada.

_Live. Breaking News! Happening Now: Super dangerous car chase in Daten City._

Boxer suspiró mientras se recostaba entre los cojines de aquella habitación de motel y miraba la pantalla en la que un vehículo rojo era perseguido por una horda de coches policiales y una especie de deportivo rojo sin techo.

-Elegí un mal día.-suspiró para si mismo antes de reparar en lo que salía en pantalla.- Huh, interesante.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó la voz del reportero a través del altavoz de la pantalla.- ¡Un deportivo sin piloto corriendo a toda hostia por Daten City! ¡Supera los doscientos kilómetros por hora!

Boxer río decidido a cambiar de canal aburrido de las noticias pero no sin antes burlarse del otro en la habitación.

-Haha, esa cosa es más rápida que tú.

-¡La policia trata de seguirlo pero no puede seguir su velocidad!-afirmó el reportero mientras el moreno protestaba indignado.

-Hey, estoy muy seguro de mi método veloz.-replicó, subiendo a la cama de nuevo.- Con mi moto seguro que lo alcanzaba.

-Tenemos un reporte no oficial que dice...

-Hey, ¿ese no es Sock?-preguntó entonces el blondo, ignorando al chico y centrando su mirada en el enfoque de la cámara en el descapotable rojo, el cual estaba siendo manejado por Chuck con Sock a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Que el coche vacío es obra de un malvado _ghost_!-anunció emocionado la voz de aquel hombre, captando toda la atención que el rubio podía darle.

-Hey, habla Boxer.-contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, accionando el aceptar llamada directamente sin tener que fijarse en el teléfono.

-¡Nuestro ángelical cazafantasmas es rápido y valiente en su caza, pero no lo suficiente!

-¿Dónde mierdas te metiste, cerebro de escroto?-inquirió Garterbelt al otro lado del aparato de telefonía.

-Pues en un asilo de ancianos, cuidando a viejecitas y cantando música country y forklore.-respondió con voz aburrida el chico.

-¡No puede atraparlo!

-¡Tu padre! ¡Sé que estas en Inmoral Motel!-exclamó el reverendo obligando al chico a apartar un poco el móvil de su oreja.

-¿Será porque su extraño compañero no esta con él?

-Mierda.-protestó el chico.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al otro ángel? ¿Ya no trabajan juntos?

Un pitido sonó del teléfono y el blondo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Perdona, me llaman por la otra línea.-informó, cambiando inmediatamente de llamada para librarse del sermón del día.

-¿Dónde andará ese putero?

-¿Boxer? ¿Estás mirando la tele?-preguntó la voz de su hermano menor al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no lo estoy.-mintió, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

-Seguramente estas en la cama con alguien.-acusó.-Estoy en el See Through persiguiendo un fantasma.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-protestó aburrido el ángel, rodando su cuello agarrotado.-De todas formas no iba a hacer nada más con este pasivazo perdedor de todos modos.-murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos en un enorme bostezo.

No tardó en tomar sus boxers rojizos y unos pantalones pirata grises, junto a la cazadora de motorista con una calavera rodeada de llamas doradas de la espalda de aquel tipo, la cual se puso sin abrochar y sin ninguna prenda por debajo.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó el moreno.- No voy a perder en una batalla de velocidades.-afirmó.

-La velocidad no basta, tío.-afirmó ladeando su rostro mientras sonreía divertido.- Se requiere de técnica también.-guiñó un ojo al tiempo que tomaba las llaves de la moto del otro de la mesilla y las colgaba de su dedo indice.- Te debo una.-afirmó, antes de lanzar las llaves y tomarlas de nuevo mientras salía de la habitación.

**BSG**

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-exclamó la cabeza negra que surgió de la luna delantera del deportivo, molesto por el sonido de las incesantes sirenas de los coches patrulla.- ¡Voy a correr más que nadie en la carretera! ¡Nadie puede pararme!-gritó entre risas.

El See Through se acercó peligrosamente al deportivo, pegando prácticamente su morro al culo del otro vehículo.

-¡La audacia! ¡Las infracciones de tráfico! ¡Una carrera a muerte que deja las calles de Daten City llenas de sangre!-gritó entusiasmado el reportero montado en el helicóptero de la cadena de televisión con el cuerpo casi fuera de este.

-¡No tienes escapatoria!-exclamó el del pelo bicolor mientras tomaba el volante de las pequeñas manos del perro y lo giraba con violencia a la vez que alcanzaba la velocidad del otro, pegando ambos autos.

-¿Quieres correr, pequeño gatito?-burló la cabeza.-¡Hagamoslo!

El deportivo rechazó al See Through y lo lanzó a un lado de la carrereta, por lo que acabó retrocediendo para recuperar el control.

-Deja, Chuck.-protestó Sock, tirando al perro a la parte trasera del descapotable y pisando con más fuerza el pedal del acelerador manteniendo el volante recto, con los ojos entrecerrados de la velocidad.

Ambos vehículos se salieron de la carretera en una cuerva cerrada y volaron a toda velocidad hasta atravesar las paredes de uno de los centros comerciales de Daten City. La gente se apartó del camino de ambos y se escondieron en las tiendas entre gritos aterrados y sorprendidos, observando como los dos se golpeaban el uno al otro por los costados sin retroceder.

-Hey, esas botas eran geniales.-admiró el rubio mientras avanzaba por el piso superior del centro, varios por encima del que se encontraban aquellos dos autos corriendo, con la moto rugiendo en medio de los pasillos del centro.

Entonces salió a una parte de descanso sin cubrir junto a un techo de cristal que mostraba el piso inferior más inferior de todos, en el cual salía mucho humo y mucho ruido de cristales rotos.

-¡Bingo!-exclamó para si mismo, acelerando la moto para alcanzarlos.

Los dos vehículos giraron en una curva dentro del centro, pasando por al lado de una mujer grande y obesa de avanzada edad que le gritaba a una confusa dependienta de la tienda.

-¡Me queda horrible! ¡Demasiado ceñido! ¡Y el color es insufriblemente horrible! ¡Y lo compré solo porque me lo recomendaste ayer! ¡Pero me queda fatal!

La oleada de vehículos policiales llegó una vez ambos vehículos pasaron y el silencio se hizo, destrozando los cristales de la tienda y alzando a la mujer rechoncha del suelo para lanzarla lejos de la tienda mientras los diversos coches blancos y negros se apiñaban con violencia, arrancando una sonrisa de triunfo de la ahora liberada mujer joven.

-¡Vamos! ¡Acelera más!-protestó el _ghost_ mientras Sock le mantenía el ritmo sin quedarse atrás.

Una sombra se proyecto sobre el cristal del techo y una moto atravesó este, creando una lluvia de fragmentos cortantes que cayeron junto al vehículo, el cual trazó una curva hasta el borde delas escaleras del centro y fue bajando varios pisos por ella a toda velocidad antes de salir disparado hacía el deportivo.

-¿Huh?-jadeó confuso.

La moto golpeó el lado del coche en la curva y el See Through se vio obligado a retroceder y derrapar, por lo que Chuck casi salió volando de él.

-Hola, soy Boxer.-se presentó el blondo con una enorme sonrisa mientras mantenía sin problemas la velocidad enemiga.- ¿A dónde vamos tan rápido?

-¿A quién le importa a dónde vamos, maldita perra?-protestó el fantasma malhumorado.- ¡Solo tengo el deseo de ir muy rápido!

-Como sea.-dijo suavemente el ninfómano cerrando los ojos.- Puedo entender tu necesidad de llegar al clímax.

-¡Boxer! ¡Llegas tarde!-acusó Sock desde el descapotable cuando alcanzó a ambos vehículos de motor por el lado contrario a la motocicleta.-¡Te tomaste tu tiempo en aparecer!

-¿Eh? ¿Se conocen?-preguntó sorprendido el deportivo del medio.

-Sí, sí.-replicó con una enorme sonrisa Boxer, relamiéndose los labios.- Eres muy impaciente, hermanito.-acusó sonriendo sensualmente mientras se ponía sobre la moto con uno de sus brazos en el volante y la otra tomando el elástico de sus boxers por dentro del pantalón, los cuales brillaron con violencia y se transformaron en una pistola blanca brillante.

-¡Esa es buena, zorrón ángelical!-apreció el _ghost _antes de golpear la moto con el costado, desestabilizando el biciclo y estrellando este contra la pared, por lo cual comenzó a soltar chispas por el lado que tocaba la pared sin cesar.

La pistola volvió a su forma de boxers cuando se desconcentró e intentó tomar el control de la moto con ambas manos, para alejarse de la pared antes de quemarse el cuerpo o estrellarse definitivamente.

Ambos continuaron recto hasta estrellarse contra el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes y entrar en ella atravesándola, por lo cual salieron a las calle de nuevo y con la motocicleta llena de juguetes a cada cual más variopinto y extraño.

-¡Eso es lo que te pasa por llegar tarde!-burló Sock, adelantándole con el See Through y con una sonrisa burlona esbozada en sus labios.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó el chico cuando se libró de los juguetes.- ¡Mi _Backless_ no esta!-exclamó mientras echaba en falta sus boxers en sus manos, los cuales encontró brillando al frente, justo en la cabeza del fantasma, impidiendo su visión.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-preguntó confuso mientras movía su cabeza intentando librarse de la prenda.

-¡Esa es mi arma!-gritó acusadoramente Boxer.- Quiero decir, ¡mis boxers!

-¡No veo un carajo con esta mierda!-protestó el espíritu maligno.- ¡Siento más intensa la velocidad!-secundó emocionado, acelerando más para alcanzar más kilómetros por hora y lamía los boxers sobre sus ojos.

-¡Maten a ese hijo de puta!-exigió el blondo mientras recibía la mirada burlona de su hermano en el coche de ambos.

-Finalmente te decidiste por atraparlo, ¿eh?-pinchó en la herida él, siendo recibido por la mirada llena de cólera del mayor.

-¡Pasa el puto volante!-rugió mientras se lanzaba al coche y su hermano saltaba al asiento del copiloto con Honeneko en sus brazos.

Cayó en el asiento del piloto y pisó con fuerza el embrague mientras el coche perdía algo de velocidad al no tener el acelerador accionado, viró su mano para cambiar de la sexta marcha que algunos vehículos más modernos tenían por la octava que su coche como especial que era tenía, logrando que el coche rugiera violentamente cuando alcanzó los 270 kilómetros por hora y llegando a la par que el deportivo fantasma.

-Go, See Through, go!-bramó.

-¡Aquí, Anarchy Boxer y Anarchy Sock, trabajan juntos para capturar al _ghost _mientras una cantidad de policias les persiguen!-informó el reportero, reapareciendo con el helicóptero por los cielos.

La horda de automóviles patrulla aparecieron en una curva que accedía a la calle que cruzaban y casi golpearon el See Through cuando se vio obligado a retroceder por un golpe pero fue pasado por ellos y Boxer intentó estabilizar el vehículo frenando.

-¡Parece que han llamado a todas la unidades del área!

Los agentes se asomaron por las ventanillas de los vehículos y comenzaron a disparar hacía el fantasma con todo tipo de arma de fuego de balaje. La carrocería del coche fue abollándose mientras golpeaban las balas pero el fantasma no recibió ninguna herida mortal, aunque si la molestia y el dolor de ser disparado sin cesar, lo cual le mosqueó.

-¡Malditos estúpidos!-protestó Boxer.- ¡Es mi presa!

-¡Imbéciles, no funciona así!-gruñó el fantasma mientras giraba sobre si mismo a gran velocidad.- ¡Toma esto!-gritó cuando dio a un coche y este comenzó a girar descontrolado.- ¡Y esto!-exclamó cuando le dio a un segundo.

Los coches comenzaron a girar uno tras de otros al ser golpeados y a gran velocidad, creando un enorme tornado que los arrojó a todos al aire cuando el deportivo dejó de girar y continuó su carrera hacía el frente.

-¡BOOOOOM!-bramó emocionado el espíritu.

Boxer aferró el volante con fuerza cuando vio caer todos los coches mientras que Sock observaba asombrado como estos se encontraban ferozmente contra el suelo, siendo esquivados hábilmente por su hermano y sus bruscos movimientos al volante mientras aceleraba. Ambos lograron salir de la lluvia de vehículos y retomar la carrera aunque vieran al fantasma tan lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué?-protestó este cuando se fijó en un montón de coches patrulla obstruyendo la vía varios metros al frente.- ¿Una barricada para detenerme? ¡Imbéciles!-exclamó riendo antes de tomar más velocidad en dirección hacía ellos.- ¡Idiotas! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Idiotas! ¿Creéis que podéis detenerme? ¡Vamos, intentadlo!

Tan centrado se encontraba en la barricada que no vio venir como otro coche patrulla se acercaba por su derecha y se la pegaba contra él, haciendo que perdiera el control sobre si mismo y comenzara a girar violentamente. Otros vehículos se sumaron al golpe y acabó detenido cuando un centenar de ellos se encontró sobre él. Siendo aplastado y su cabeza populsada hacía arriba de la presión, yendo a parar a los pies de Boxer y Sock que habían parado el See Through y se habían bajado de él.

-Vives rápido, mueres rápido.-replicó el blondo.

-Arrepiéntete.-sentenció Sock, alzando la espada que surgió de transformar sus calcetín derecho.

-¡Espera!-exclamó el hermano mayor, parando al _gothicboy _antes de que atravesara su arma con la espada.- ¡Deja que le quite mis boxers primero!

Y cuando se agachó se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el suelo. La cabeza, con las patas de una araña ahora, correteó hasta llegar al borde de la carretera y se subió a este, saltando al desnivel que había debajo. Acabó sobre un camión que se encontraba en un atasco producido por el cierre de las vías de la policía y se deslizó hasta el interior del camión transformando este en un camión fantasma al tiempo que expulsaba al piloto de su interior.

-Oops.-mascullaron ambos.

-Malditos, me la jodieron bien.-protestó el ahora camión.

-Es tu culpa, Boxer.-acusó el del cabello bicolor mirando mal al de su lado.-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Bien.-suspiró el lujurioso.- Mientras prometas no destrozar mis boxers, tienes vía libre.

-¡Tragaros esto, imbéciles!-bramó eufórico el fantasma mientras pasaba por encima de los coches patrulla que cortaban la calle.- ¡Esta mierda es pesada! ¡Pesada!-protestó cuando se dio cuenta de que con la carga trasera no podía tomar velocidad.- ¿Por qué este cuerpo es tan pesado?

-¡Espera, cabrón!-rugió la voz de Boxer tras él mientras saltaba de capó en capó rápidamente y disparaba una de las armas que había tomado del suelo, agujereando todo el costado del vehículo de carga. Saltó hacía la parte superior del fantasma y disparó al alrededor del y al rostro, perdiendo el control del salto cuando tuvo que fijarse en no dañar su ropa interior. Se dio de lleno con el techo y se deslizó por él hacía atrás, quedando frente al helicóptero que se encontraba pegado al culo del espíritu.

-¡Sigue grabando!-exigió el cámara.

Boxer lanzó el arma hacía atrás y corrió por el techo sosteniendo dos metrallas gemelas, las cuales no dudó en disparar sin parar hacía el capó de aquel vehículo, lanzando estas al agotarlas y cambiándolas por una metralla de una mano con mayor potencia y balaje.

-¡Eso no me hace nada!-gritó el fantasma antes de sentir la fuerza con la que la escopeta que ahora Boxer estaba usando agujereaba violentamente su carrocería. Dañó tanto uno de los propulsores del automóvil que este dejó de funcionar, desestabilizando la trayectoria y haciendo que girara por ser impulsado violentamente solo por un lado.

-Esto apesta.-protestó el chico tras olerse el olor de haber disparado que se había quedado en sus manos.- Simplemente, la pólvora no va conmigo.

-¿Eh, qué sucede?-preguntó sorprendido la cabeza negra en la luna delantera.- Te lo tomas todo con calma ahora.

Entonces se percató en que al frente el See Through avanzaba a muchísima velocidad hacía él, con Chuck al volante y y Sock a un lado del capó y con la espada aferrada con las dos manos.

-¿Qué? ¿El otro ángel putón loco sobre el otro auto? ¡Las tienes bien puestas, gatito!-gruñó molesto y sorprendido antes de acelerar con violencia y hacer que el rubio se deslizara hacía atrás de golpe, separándose del vehículo y cayendo al asfalto.

Sock se mantuvo firme en el capo hasta el momento en el que ambos automóviles se fueron a encontrar. Entonces, Chuck viró el volante pasando el vehículo a un lado del otro y el chico gótico movió su espada a un lado para atravesar todo el vehículo desde delante hacía detrás a una velocidad de vértigo.

El camión se partió en dos, siendo lanzada la parte superior hacía la estación de tren que se encontraba cercana a la posición de los dos ángeles, interrumpiendo una discusión entre un niño que había sido pillado intentando colarse gratis en un tren y un segurata que lo había cazado en el acto.

Sock bajó la espada y miró a su alrededor, mientras el vehículo iba perdiendo velocidad.

-Tomemos las monedas y larguémonos a casa. Quiero chocolate.-ordenó.

-¡Mis boxers están a salvo!, ¿no?-gritó Boxer desde el helicóptero de la cadena televisiva que lo recogió.- ¡Eran de Calvo Kley, muy caros!

-Ni zorra.-afirmó el otro encogiéndose de hombros.- Ey, ¿y el gong? No lo escuchó.

-Cierto.-coreó el rubio, antes de escuchar el ruido de un tren que hizo que su hermano menor pusiera cara de suplicio y sufrimiento.

-¡Aun no termina!-exclamó el fantasma, reapareciendo entre ambos transportes con la forma de un tren y con los boxers enganchados en un cuerno que salía de su cabeza.- ¡Aún puedo seguir!

-Round three?-preguntó sorprendido Sock.

-¿Tres veces sin descansar?-se sorprendió Boxer, sonriendo pervertidamente.- Nada mal, fantasmito.

-Pensé que lo teníamos con ese último golpe.-suspiró el menor.

-Va a ser que tendré que recuperar mi Backless para dejarle extasiado.-afirmó el mayor, coreando el suspiro de su hermano.- Hey, si quieres vivir a esta, ¡apunta esa puta cámara al tren y acercame de una jodida vez!-exclamó molestó al piloto.

-¡No podemos televisar esto!-protestó el piloto confundido.

-¡No importa!-gritó el otro, instándole a que bajara.-¡Estamos en vivo!

-¡Yo me acercaré por detrás!-anunció Sock, usando el bordillo de la carretera para elevar el coche y posicionarlo sobre el tren.

Boxer saltó del lado del helicóptero y se colgó en una de las patas hasta que estuvo a una altura suficiente para saltar sin resultar rechazado por el viento, tras lo cual saltó sin calcular bien el tiempo por lo que se dio de lleno contra la cara fantasmal y casi cayó hacía abajo, recuperándose y comenzando a escalar hacía la antena para intentar coger sus boxers con la mano.

-¡Se siente tan jodidamente bien!-exclamó el espíritu, creando propulsores por todo el tren y encendiéndolos, alcanzando tal velocidad que la vista frente a él se perdió de lleno y Boxer salió rodando hacía atrás junto el vehículo que deslizó quemando rueda.- ¡Nada puede ir más rápido que esto! ¡No hay forma de frenar! ¡A toda hostia hasta el final!

Boxer se agarró a Chuck quien se agarró de su hocico a la antena del tren, justo unos pocos metros antes que el See Through, el cual se mantenía a duras penas sin deslizar nuevamente sobre el tren, y juntos se quedaron ahí parados por la elasticidad que tenía aquella parte de la anatomía de la mascota delos dos chicos.

-Chuckie...-susurró sensualmente el blondo.- Me he dado cuenta de algo...No necesito a alguien con resistencia o velocidad...¡Yo lo que quiero es elasticidad! ¡Hagamos esto!-afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de aferrarse más a su perro y saltar hacía atrás estirando lo máximo posible el hocico del otro. -¡Alargate!

El hocico volvió con fuerza a su estado natural, logrando que ambos cuerpos fueran propulsados hacía la antena de golpe, pasando de esta y permitiendo a Boxer tomar su arma a pesar de avanzar a una velocidad imposible de facilitar movimiento alguno.

-¡Demasiado fácil!-afirmó con una sonrisa mientras transformaba sus boxers en una pistola y usaba las piernas para recibir el impacto contra la cara del espíritu, abollando e hiriendo esta.

-Mi...mierda...-tartamudeó este dolorido.

-Fue divertido pero...-comenzó a decir Boxer, juntando su arma contra la cabeza del _ghost._- ¡Arrepiéntete!-exclamó, antes de apretar el gatillo y lograr que el tren explotara con un último "Gracias" gritado de emoción por haber llegado a tal éxtasis.

El vehículo siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con una valla en la cual chocó e hizo que los vagones traseros se alzaran sobre el cielo y cayeran por delante, volcando todo el transporte al completo sobre las vías.

El sonido del gong calmó el sonido del golpe y los dos hermanos escaparon de la lluvia de vagones en el See Through, conduciendo a una velocidad inferior hacía la capilla dela colina donde Garter les esperaría con la cena ya cocinada.

-¿Dejaron alguna moneda?-preguntó el rubio recostándose sobre el asiento del copiloto perezosamente.

-Tres _heavens_.-anunció el menor.

-¡Barateros de mierda!-protestó el mayor colocándose las gafas de sol y cerrando los ojos, subiendo las piernas en el reposador frontal.

-Pero si hoy lo disfrutaste.-acusó el otro.

-Sigo diciendo que la técnica es mucho más importante que la velocidad.-aborreció el otro, intentando conciliar el sueño en el camino.- Como sea...-suspiró rindiéndose a no dormir y levantando sus nuevos Calvo Kley en su mano, los cuales lamía lentamente Honeneko.- voy a tener que tirarlos a la basura...

_¿Los ángeles traen esperanza y luz? ¿O son los que traen la desesperanza y la oscuridad?_

_Los habitantes dela ciudad entre el Cielo y la Tierra no tienen la respuesta._

**END.**

* * *

**Título original:** Carrera de la muerte 2000.

* * *

_N/A: Ñe, otro cap de BSG subido. Este no es que fuera muy importante para la serie, pero decidí incorporarlo porque es bastante cómico y hay partes en las que tiene acción surrealista, aunque me costó mucho escribirlo pues no se me ocurrían muchas cosas para pasarlo a Boxer & Sock._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews:_

_**Axes Dimgray:** Sé que me pasé un poco de ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo, pero cuanta menos tenían más gay se volvía todo, así que puse ropa chachi para camuflar y camuflar. Me alegra mucho de que te gustara :'3_

**_Kyleee: _**_Pene._

_**Guruguru-chan: **Corrida prusiana. Digo, me alegra de que te gustara y esas cosas que no tienen que ver con semen prusiano y lo demás. Dime, ¿a quién no le pone Boxer? Boxer is God.  
_

**_LuzDFullbuster: _**_Muchísimas gracias por corregirme las faltas~ Sabes que necesito Betareaders yo, que no tengo y mi teclado es un troll mamón. Espero que te guste este cap too aunque sea algo soso y esmirriado._

_Y gracias a los demás por leer aunque no dejarais review :'3_

_Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en cinco días :'3_

_Att: Mr. Anarchy._


End file.
